Leaves of Fate
by metacllica
Summary: A short One-Shot about a Naruto and the love of his life Koharu


**Disclaimer** **:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters... All rights go to creator Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

Leaves of Fate

One-Shot

...

The First Shinobi World War, a war said to end all wars. Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Oto, Kiri, all were embroiled in the conflict. The five great nations were at each others throats and at the precipice of tearing each other apart. Konoha was in dire straits having lost many shinobi to the conflict, some of which were considered prodigy's that could lead the village into the next generation. It was a shame to loose such people with limitless potential, but life must push on, regardless of those lost.

The conflict had been running on for years now, each and every day another shinobi's name added to the stone. A stone that would soon run of room to commemorate the fallen. It wasn't just Konoha, the same rang true for the other four of the five great nations. The conflicts had become so massive in scale that the respective Kage of each village had joined the fray out of desperation. Despite this it was near impossible to keep casualties to a minimum. War is hell after all.

Night soon fell as it so often did, deep in the woods was a small team, an escort team for Konoha's own second Hokage. Right now the team was divided, separated by the chaos of the battlefield around them. They had hoped to make a tactical retreat form the enemy, but the chances of that only became slimmer and slimmer as the enemy started to close in around them. The eight man team had been split in half and it was unclear if Hiruzen, Danzo, Torifu, and Kagami would return alive.

Right now the team consisted of second Hokage Tobirama Senju, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Naruto. Naruto was a spikey blonde haired man with sapphire blue eyes and whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. He had worked hard to become a shinobi of Konoha, despite his amnesia and questionable origins. Like many he started from the bottom at the academy until he was hand picked along with two others to be taught under the second Hokage himself.

Naruto looked to his left and saw Homura. He was dressed in the same shinobi outfit they all wore. Black, with grey armor protecting the chest, shoulders, and outer thighs, complete with arm guards and the standard issue Konoha headband with the village symbol clearly displayed. He did jazz his outfit up however with a green scarf he seemed to be very fond of. He had spikey brown hair not unlike Naruto's and wore glasses unlike most shinobi. He wasn't anything special on the battlefield but he was reliable and trustworthy. His greatest asset was his mind. He was an analytical type of shinobi. If you needed a strategy or Jutsu analysis he was the man to go to.

Naruto looked in front of him to see the eldest of the group and their leader, the second Hokage Tobirama Senju. The man's features were stoic and sharp. He had spikey white hair and red markings under his eyes and chin. He wore armor like his subordinates only his stood out for it's white neck fur and azure coloring. Tobirama was the younger brother of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju and Sensei to Naruto and his two teammates. Tobirama was strict man, but a caring one once you looked passed his outer aloofness. He was strong and believed in the safety and security of the village and it's people, he was a man that was respected as much as he was feared.

Lastly Naruto looked to his right and saw her, Koharu Utatane. She wore the same gear as everyone else only she substituted pants for a combat skirt and fishnet leggings. She was a beautiful kunoichi with dark eyes and black hair that was pulled back in a twin bun and locked by a traditional hairpin with two pearls dangling off the side. She also had fringes that covered her forehead protector. Naruto had known her since the academy all those years ago. She was one of the students handpicked by lord second to be on a team with him. They didn't get along at first, she merely saw him as an immature nuisance which was understandable since he had a habit of pulling pranks from time-to-time. As the years went on though she grew to respect her blonde teammate and saw him as a person she could put her complete faith in. Over time their small friendship grew into attraction which soon turned into romance. If they made it out of this war alive Naruto swore to himself that he would ask for her hand.

For the moment everyone sat in silence. The ominous quite around them did nothing to ease their nerves. Homura and Koharu looked to be deep in thought, most likely trying to figure out a way to walk away from what would be an inevitable battle in one piece. They knew the enemy was stronger than they were, if they fought now they would be torn apart like wet tissue paper. Tobirama had his eyes closed and his hand to the ground, it was clear he was scanning the area for the enemy. The way he always seemed to remain calm in tense situations was really impressive. Naruto sat on his knees, clutching them tightly with his hands. He had always had a problem sitting still even as a child, all this waiting for something to pop out at them was making him anxious and sweaty. He did calm down a tad when he felt Koharu's hand grasp his shoulder.

The moment of calm was short lived however when they heard the sound of an explosion in the distance. Even though no one voiced it, they were all silently praying that it was one of their own that caused the explosion and that they weren't now charred pieces of meat on the forest soil. That's when they all heard it, the sound of ruffling trees and sandals touching down on the branches. The remains of the escort team instantly pulled out their kunai. They all began to break out in a cold sweat as the same thought was on their minds. Had the enemy found them and would they be able to make it out alive? In war it's kill or be killed.

Much to their surprise and relief it wasn't the enemy, instead it was the other half of their team they prayed wasn't dead or being tortured by the enemy. Hiurzen, Danzo, Torifu, and Kagami made it back. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto's best friend since the academy. The two had instantly hit off when they first met. Hiruzen was tan-skinned man with dark brown spiked hair and dark eyes. He was a class prodigy and the kind of student any teacher would kill for. He wasn't stuck up like most people with his skill set would be and Naruto appreciated that. He was the last member of the team Tobirama had personally put together and ever since then he and Naruto became as thick as thieves.

Next was Danzo Shimura, Hiruzen's rival for life as Naruto dubbed him. Danzo had long shaggy black hair and eyes to match. His most defining feature was the _'X'_ shaped scar on his chin, signifying he was the next in line to be head of the Shimura Clan. Ever since Naruto met him he'd always noticed how Danzo tried to outdo Hiruzen but would come up short each and every time. It was as if Danzo was always trying to prove something, to step out of the long shadow Hiruzen cast. He had known Hiruzen longer than Naruto had. Unfortunately for him though, this was just one of those situations where no matter how hard he tried he would never be on the level, Hiruzen was above and beyond him for better or for worse.

Then there was Torifu Akimichi. He was a heavy set man which was standard in the Akimichi Clan, who had round markings on his cheeks and spiked black hair that was covered by his forehead protector that closely resembled a hat. Naruto didn't know the man very well but knew he was a good person. He was also not that bad on the battlefield. He wasn't the strongest by any means but could most certainly hold his own in a fight. Naruto also knew that he was the only other person in Konoha that could match his appetite for _RAMEN_ when he went to the Hungry Dragon on Tuesdays.

And finally there was Kagami Uchiha of the famous Uchiha Clan, one of the founding clans of Konohagakure. Kagami was a fair-skinned man with short black, tousled hair that fell over his forehead protector and framed his face. Naruto had gotten to know him at the academy through their weekly sparring challenges. The reason being that he would defeat Naruto every time. Their record stood at 5-0 until Naruto finally scored his very first win over the Uchiha, 5-1. After that they stopped keeping count and just sparred for fun. Kagami might have been an Uchiha but he didn't have the same arrogance about him that most Uchiha carried themselves with. He also didn't rely on the famous Uchiha Dojutsu like a crutch. Naruto also liked that he didn't brag about his Sharingan like it was the unstoppable be all end all of Dojutsu. At the end of the day Kagami was a humble guy dedicated to his village and clan.

Everyone sat down while exchanging small greetings and relief that everyone was still in one piece. It was rare in these dire times to have a squad this big still have all it's members intact. As much as they all wanted to catch up they were still in enemy territory, which meant they couldn't allow themselves to become distracted. Everyone's face grew serious as lord second put his hand to the ground once again. The way his eyes squinted into slits told everyone what they needed to know. "Were surrounded. There are... Twenty of them." he said calmly. "Judging by their tracking skills I'd say they're from Kumogakure. The highly skilled Kinkaku Unit."

That got everyone's attention, they were surrounded by Kumo's elite Kinkaku Unit. Escape seemed completely out of reach now. Twenty men was nothing with all of them working in unison, hell, even lord second could take down twenty men single handedly. But this was different, the Kinkaku Unit was a group of elites led by two men, the gold and silver brothers, Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Both men were said to be imbued with the chakra of the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox itself and survived being devoured by it. Those two men alone could give their own Raikage a run for his money. If this was the opposition the escort team was facing than the chances of making it out without casualties just dropped to zero. "There are eight of us including you lord second. We're completely surrounded." stated Homura.

"Houmra! Don't be such a coward!" Koharu scolded, effectively silencing him. She turned her attention back to lord second before continuing. "The enemy hasn't pinpointed our position yet. We should lie in wait until we can find an opportunity to break through."

"It's no use Koharu." Kagami chimed in. "One of us will have to divert their attention."

"A decoy? It means certain death." Torifu whispered. There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke up again. "So who?"

Naruto's eyes widened at what he was hearing, the only way they were going to walk away somewhat unscathed was if someone threw themselves to the wolves. The blonde's fists tightened, he hated this war, he hated the fact that the only way to live was to sacrifice another. He was really getting sick of the sacrifices war demands.

As this was going on Danzo took in every word being said. The situation was as dire as it gets. _"I'm a shinobi."_ he thought. _"I've made up my mind to die on the battlefield like a proper shinobi. Hiruzen... What are you thinking right now? Are you prepared to make that sacrifice?"_ Danzo tightened the grip on his knees while his body trembled in frustration. All he had to say was he would be the decoy, so why couldn't he get the words out? _"Go ahead! Say it! That I'll... What's the matter? Why can't I say it?"_

Hiruzen was about to volunteer himself until a voice cut him off. "I'll do it!" Naruto stated seriously, gaining wide eyed and slack jawed looks from his comrades. Naruto wanted to make it back home like the rest of them did, he wanted to go home and sleep in his warm bed, he wanted to go home and spar with his buddies like he loved to do, and most of all he wanted to go home and ask Koharu to marry him, but he would never be able to live with himself if he had a chance to save his precious comrades and did nothing. If he did this he would make it back, Kinkaku Unit be damned.

"Naruto..." Koharu whispered.

"Naruto, you'd..." Kagami asked.

"You don't have to this Naruto..." said Hiruzen. "I'll be the decoy."

Naruto simply shook his head and tried to lightened the mood with one of his foxy grins. "Don't you guys worry. I can take whatever the Kinkaku Unit dishes out, there's no way I'm gonna die. I'll make it back, believe it!"

While Naruto gave his little speech Danzo still sat stunned, his trembling ceasing. _"My trembling... Stopped. Damn it! I'm such a coward!"_ Danzo admonished, Hanging his head in self loathing at his cowardice. _"Somewhere deep inside my heart, I feel relieved."_ Danzo was angry, at himself and at the blonde for speaking up before he could. He was about to speak his mind, volunteer himself still even though the moment had passed, but his words died in his throat when Tobirama spoke.

"No! I'll go and be the decoy. You are all the young wills of fire that will be defending our village in the future."

"No! You're the Hokage!" Danzo nearly shouted. "There is no greater ninja in the village than you!"

"I agree, the village needs you! Let me be the decoy!" Naruto piped in.

Tobirama's face remained stoic as ever as he addressed them. "Danzo, Naruto, what's necessary here is for you to unite and work together as comrades. Danzo, I can tell you wanted to be the decoy to cover our escape, but the fact of the matter is you took too long to reach a decision. You must first look at yourself rationally and know yourself." Danzo squinted his eyes in understanding. "Naruto, I understand you place the safety and well being of your comrades above all else... however you must understand that you can't do everything on your own. Throughout the years even though we were on the same team you always threw yourself into danger even if it wasn't necessary. You have a good heart, but you shouldn't be in a hurry to rush to an early grave, especially since you still have a bright future ahead of you." Naruto didn't like it at all, but his sensei always had a way of making him comply. Naruto sighed and relented. "It's not your time, either of yours. So until it is, do your best to stay alive... All of you."

There was another moment of silence as Tobirama stood to his feet and turned his attention Hiruzen. "Saru... Protect those you love and those who believe in you. And nurture those whom you can entrust the next generation. I've prepared you for when this day would come... Starting tomorrow you are the third Hokage!" That statement shook Hiruzen and everyone to the core, starting tomorrow Hiruzen would be their new leader. That news also functioned as a double edged sword, for their current leader the second Hokage, this really was goodbye. "Saru... take care of the village."

Before anyone could say anything Tobirama flared his chakra and charged off into the deep woods, never to be seen again. There were tears, there was sadness, the man who'd watched over them as both a Kage and a sensei for years was now gone. Everyone took a moment to grieve before marching back to the village, what would happen now that Hiruzen would lead them? More importantly, who was going to break the news to Hashirama that his little brother wasn't coming back? Even worse yet... Who was going to tell Tobirama's fiancée?

 _ **(One Month After the war)**_

Naruto sat at the Hungry Dragon, dressed in his Sunday best, waiting. Who was he waiting on? He was waiting on the same woman he'd held off on asking to marry him when they first made it back home. There was too much grief in the air and too much sadness that loomed over the squad. He had volunteered to break the news to Hashirama and needless to say it wasn't a pleasant discussion. The hardest part was telling his sensei's fiancée Yuki that he wasn't coming home. Seeing the woman break down the way she didn't nearly caused him to do the same, finding out that she was three months along didn't help matters either. All he could do was be there for her and help out as much as he could, he owed his sensei that, they all did.

After that fateful day the war raged for another year and a half before finally coming to an end, Tobirama's passing caused Hashirama to come out of retirement temporarily. Once all the fighting ended Hiruzen finally started to become comfortable with his role as a Kage, even though it was still strange to enter the office and not find sensei with his face buried in paperwork. The escort squad had retired after the war, Naruto took on a more part-time role. Homura, Danzo, and Koharu were appointed as Hiruzen's advisors which Naruto thought suited them well. Kagami went off and got married already and Torifu became an academy instructor.

Naruto would've continued to dwell until he heard the bell of the Hungry Dragon sound. He turned around to see Koharu dressed in a strapless black dress that seemed to be snug in all the right places. Naruto shook his head when he caught himself starring, sure they had been dating for a few years now but starring at someone for long periods of time was still awkward. Once he collected himself he waved her over. "Over here." She smiled brightly when she saw him.

"Naruto, it's been a while." Koharu greeted as she took a seat across from him. Ever since her retirement and taking a job as an advisor she had become more busy than ever. Today was her day off however and she was going to enjoy every second of it with her long time lover and best friend. "So how have you been since I last saw you? Enjoying partial retirement?"

"You know it! I get to actually sleep in and not have to wake up at five in the morning anymore." he grinned. "So how about you? Enjoying your advisor role?"

"It's not too bad, although I wish Hiruzen would stop complaining about the paperwork." she giggled, which got a full on laugh from Naruto.

"He may be the god of shinobi but that's one enemy he'll never defeat." Naruto smiled.

"Too true." Koharu agreed. "No Jutsu can help him against that foe."

"Yep. So how are Danzo and Hamura?" Naruto asked.

"Danzo's still Danzo, but I think he's mellowed out some. Homura... Will always be Homura."

Naruto was about to say more but stooped himself when a waiter delivered two waters to their table. "Thank you." the waiter simply bowed before disappearing in the back. Nartuto looked over at Koharu and noticed she seemed a little distracted. "Hey Koharu, are you alright?"

"Oh...?" She said as she snapped back to reality. "Sorry, I was just thinking... The last time I was here was when our whole team was together."

Naruto had been called dense a few times in his life but even he couldn't miss what she really meant. The last time she was here at the Hungry Dragon was when sensei had treated them after a successful S-rank mission. "Yeah, the last time you were here was when... Sensei was still here."

"Yeah." she said somberly. "Do you remember what happened that day? In the woods I mean." Naruto nodded, he would never forget. "When you volunteered yourself, I... I was scarred more so than I already was. I-I understand that someone had to go but... I just wished there was a way we could've all made it."

"I understand what you mean, I wished that there was some other way. He knew what going off and becoming the decoy meant, he knew who he'd be leaving behind... And yet he still did it anyway. If we'd gone with him and faced the Unit together than maybe-"

"We would've won?" Koharu finished. "I don't think so... and even if we did, we would have lost a whole lot more. He chose to preserve seven lives instead of risking all eight. We're here today talking like this because of him and I will thank him everyday for that with every breath I take."

"You're right." Naruto smiled faintly.

"Sorry." Koharu apologized. "We're supposed to be on a date and here I am dampening the mood."

Naruto shook his head. "No. You didn't spoil the mood, in fact you only reminded me of what today was all about." This caused his date to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "In that forest he said over the years as a team I always threw myself into danger even when I didn't have too. He was right, I didn't have a death wish but one would think I would with how I always charged in head first. He said it wasn't my time and that I still had a bright future ahead of me." Naruto took Koharu's hands into his, he loved the feeling of her soft skin. "Koharu, when he said I had a bright future ahead of me I knew exactly what he meant. Now, I want to make that bright future a reality."

"N-Naruto..." she said completely flustered with a huge red blush on her face.

The other customers in the establishment were starting to look there way. Naruto gulped nervously and stood up from the table and got down on one knee. "I-I want that bright future to be a reality, and they only way it will be is if it's with y-you." Naruto took a moment to recompose himself while Koharu's blush deepened. "Koharu Utatane... Will you marry me?"

There! He had finally popped the question. There was only silence as the onlookers watched in anticipation, Koharu's blush had reached new levels and Naruto was kneeling with sweat and nervousness coming off him in waves. That was when he was pulled to his feet and felt the softest lips in Konoha press against his. Naruto melted into it as his date savored this moment. She broke their kiss before answering, "Yes, a thousand times yes." She brought him back in for another kiss as the customers cheered for the couple before them.

Tobirama was right, Naruto did have a bright future ahead of him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's it for this little One-Shot. A Naruto, Koharu pairing is something I never see so I decided to wright one.**_

 _ **Anyway, let me know what you guys think and enjoy the story, have a nice day.**_


End file.
